narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koichi Inuzuka
| affiliation = ' ' | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Estranged Bikyaku Inuzuka (half-sister) | rank = ANBU Chūnin | classification = Hunter-nin | reg = | academy = 12 | chunin = 16 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = Inuzuka Techniques | nature = (Affinity) | jutsu = | weapons = }} Koichi Inuzuka (犬塚こいち, Inuzuka Koichi) is a Hunter-nin among Konoha's elite ANBU. Background Birth The Inuzuka were a feral clan originating from Earth Country. Loyal, faithful and incredible powerful the Inuzuka adapted throughout the years alongside their ninken summons and partner to become what they are now. A proud Clan that is both economically successful and have a very prominent part in Konohagakure no Sato military might. Historically, following the Warring Clan Era Tobirama reached out to the Inuzuka, bargaining with them and coercing them to join Konohagakure. However, the Inuzuka were far too mighty to be tamed; as a result a series of Fuuin were invented and subsequently used by both the Inuzuka Clan and Tobirama to prevent outright havoc in the newly created Hidden Village. In years to come the efforts of the Inuzuka have allowed them to become closely tied with the Land of Fire's infrastructure. Loyalty is the most important attribute to the Inuzuka and as such the entirety of the Clan stands by the Hidden Leaf Village and their Hokage without question; on a side note, no one in the Inuzuka has ever become a missing-nin. Economically they provide as Konoha's greatest meat suppliers especially for the many establishments the Akimichi Clan have all across the Ninja Continent. However, more importantly, the Clan is a large part of the military might the Hidden Leaf possesses. Not only do they prove to be the greatest tracker ninja, but highly adept in Taijutsu; furthermore, they introduced animal summons to the majority of Clans in the area, even going as far to admit the as an official summon of Konohagakure. Unlike the Yamanaka who have major pull due to the fact that many of their clansman are apart of ANBU, or the royal Hyūga who have a monopoly on the information network in the Land of Fire, the Inuzuka are known as successful veterinarians and admittedly, rather friendly individuals. Much like their physiology suggests many clansman are highly linked to their partner ninken, including dog/wolf-like character traits. Moreover, most individuals who are apart of the Clan have to go through a rite of passage in order to obtain their partner, a passage which is unknown to outsiders. In the case of Koichi, due to the circumstances surrounding his upbringing he is highly estranged by his fellow Clansman, his admission into ANBU only completely severing his ties with his Inuzuka brothers and sisters. Koichi's mother was originally from Lightning Country, a vagrant civilian who fled to the following a falling out with her own family members. During the Fourth Shinobi War the civilian populace was relocated to Fire Country. This is when she met an Inuzuka who she fell in love with. Many years after the war together the two would give birth to Koichi Inuzuka. Unfortunate Times Koichi's father was injured tracking a target, losing both his legs in the process of one of his missions and essentially, no longer fit to stand as a shinobi. This is when he took up drinking. When his father did happen to be around, those moments that were so far and inbetween throughout Koichi's life they were filled with abuse and mistreatment for both him and his mother. Like most Clans, weakness is ostracized and cowardice nearly equates treason; as a result Koichi never outwardly showed his 'scars' emotional or physical, wearing an attire that covers most of the skin . If the domestic troubles weren't enough at a young age he was also made fun of for his lack of distinguishing traits, such as the trademark red marks and his different shade of skin. These traits made him strong but also an introvert by nature. After graduating the Academy with reasonable decent grades he became part of a genin squad led by . On his team was a fellow named Sai Nara who used his family herbs along with his healing ninjutsu, specializing in the medical field for the team he showed great promise for the future. During an awry mission Koichi was faced with a great decision, and upon him a heavy burden was placed. He along with Sai were captured and in their efforts to escape their captors one had to die, the other to live. Earlier that day the medic berated Koichi for his ignorance, stating that everyone dies and that even shinobi cannot fight death, yet medics fight death all the time. Sai died granting Koichi life, giving the latter ample time to escape and get assistance from a nearby outpost in the area. The latter arrived just in time to witness his friend die, a harrowing experience for the child that he can recall perfectly to this day. Following this event his team was split up; his sensei driven to take on a heavier workload to get rid of the guilt and shame and eventually was killed while undercover months later, while his female teammate quit being a ninja altogether, acutely unaware of the true danger of being a shinobi. For some time Koichi was, although a genin, unassigned and free to train to his hearts content. However, during his stint without a team the blame intensified. Under his fathers haranguing liquor-soaked tongue and his mothers negligence only his fellow Inuzuka and friends from the Academy could cheer him up; however, it wasn't enough and he began to push them all away. All of his troubles finally culminated into a single event in which after an extended time away from the family, Koichi's disabled father returned. Addicted to opium and drunk he attempted to strangle his son in the middle of the night, the only reminder of goals he could never reach. In a fit of retaliatory rage that was once barely contained the Inuzuka let loose all of his emotions - the shame that came with the loss of a friend, the self-loathing a result from his parents, and the toll of being a shinobi all too much to bear. In one sudden moment Koichi killed his own father. He wept empty tears, his mother silently nodded and went back about her business, and no Inuzuka batted an eye to their fallen comrade. In the years to come his mother became taciturn and submissive while Koichi continued his training, wanting to push away all the emotion that came with his painful childhood. ANBU Trainee The Honorary Fang is a gift given to individuals who prove themselves deserving of respect by the Clan, and many other of Konoha's great Clans own similar items. On the opposite side of the spectrum however, is a life pledge to the Hokage and his/hers ANBU. After graduating ANBU Boot Camp and becoming apart of the elite all former ties to friends, family, and loved ones are cut off; they become, essentially, nameless. "You are now nameless; this is another mask you will put on, and this is all you will know from now on until the Shinigami comes for you." Koichi accepted this and after successfully passing a test in order to elevate his status from Genin to Chūnin, he was admitted to the Hunter-nin Corps with the title Hound. Despite being a Hunter-ninja he is often times allowed to go on missions with other ANBU squad members, and has participated in joint-missions between Konoha and other shinobi nations and villages, despite not showing any interest in doing so. He continues his diligence in training and proves to be an essential asset for his village. Upon being accepted into ANBU a who claimed to be the best ANBU Commander Konoha's ever seen offered to train Koichi. At first he declined, but after sparring with the unknown shinobi for quite some time the Inuzuka Clansman began training under him for several weeks until the latter' sudden disappearance. After investigating Koichi came to the conclusion that the figure he trained under never existed as no documents, or information could be collected on his whereabouts or even who the mysterious warrior was. To this day he is only an enigma. Appearance Koichi is a short well built man standing at 5'5" and weighing in around 131 pounds of lean muscle because of his many training sessions and combat hardened body. His skin is rough from several years of combat and he has a gruff looking face due to the rugged shaved chin. His physical body has been crafted, molded, and perfected over time in perfect likeness to that of gods in fabled legends, strong muscled tone and lean appearance. When compared to his Inuzuka Clanmsan he is the peculiar case because of his mother; he has dark skin and lacks the noteworthy distinctions of red markings. Koichi does however have the canine physiology such as slit pupils, fangs protrusions in the mouth and claws and is almost always seen (when not wearing his mask obviously) with a smirk suffused onto his ebony visage. His facial appearance is sharp and rugged, having lost all the baby fat that was on his face only a few years ago. He has deep black short hair and supple dark brown eyes that accentuates that nonchalant vibe he conveys when off-duty. His most notable characteristic would be a scar stretching down from his collar bone to his pectoral and another rather large scar on the small of his back. His gait is that of a professional ANBU shinobi, when not on-duty wearing a distinguishing black trench coat, black armored undershirt clothing consisting of padded shoulder guards and metallic forearm guards in addition to special made chakra fabric gloves that prevent self-mutilation with his nintaijutsu style. His attire finishes with blue combat fatigues pants and boots. Worth mention, his pants are flame retardant. On missions he adorns the regulated attire of an ANBU operative and has a Fūin tattoo on his right shoulder extending down to the side of his bicep that demonstrates his position in ANBU. Additionally, his ANBU outfit is impact resistant, fire-resistant, and cannot shatter by normal means. His mask is form-fitting; specially crafted to fit the contour of his face and smithed with the lightest yet unbreakable material imported from the Land Of Iron. Two listless pallid orbs stare through a mask, developed to allow no hindrance on breathing, or any of the five senses making it perfectly fit for combat and hidings Hounds' identity. The mask is also beneficial because it filters out smoke and like most Inuzuka, also prevent his nose from inhaling anything that could be potentially harmful. Personality Synopsis * Abilities : Despite being the child of a civilian and a rather unremarkable Chūnin, this particular hunter-nin has a very distinctive chakra; immense in its amount, great in his control, and savage in nature. His chakra possesses a calm ferocity easily capable of overshadowing those in his vicinity with pure power while at the same time demonstrating prowess well beyond his years. Teammates note that his chakra is nigh-endless, holding Koichi in high regard for his ability to do battle for extended periods of time - an amazing feat given his highly offensive driven style of combat which would be exhausting to others due to the intense pace he sets. Similarly, his chakra control has been mastered through his years of obsession following the death of his teammate; a degree of which personifies exactitude, deliberateness, and power. Each jutsu delivered with a controlled amount of chakra not too great, nor too little; each strike fierce and delivered with complete assuredness in his remaining chakra. His natural affinity of wind, the most destructive nature, compliments his style nicely, employing his nature transformation along with his feared Taijutsu to with barely any drain on his chakra. Before his rise to ANBU and the subsequent Hunter-nin Corps, Koichi exhibited his mastery in chakra control by mastering techniques such as the Water Walking Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Flight Technique, and the Substitution Technique all before becoming a Chūnin; this proficiency eliciting action by ANBU recruiters and feats that have saved his life numerous times on high-ranking missions. On one such occasion his control was so exceptional that he could even stand atop a , completely unfased by the attack itself. Additionally his talent is displayed whenever he preforms multiple jutsu in quick succession of one another showing once more that his diligence in training has not been wasted. *'Killing Intent': Outwardly Hound loves fighting yet very few things warrant his ire; in those rare cases in which he does become angry Koichi is no longer Hound, no longer a shinobi of Konoha and no longer an Inuzuka; he truly becomes nameless. Nothing more then an animated husk, he attains a perpetual smirk gleaned from numerous brushes with death the Chūnin proves his stake as an Inuzuka. What normal individuals would call Killing Intent is nothing to him, as his own engulfs that of others with nary a second lost. His very presence becomes frightening and those who dare stand in his way cannot help but nod in solemn acknowledgement of their eventual fate. All the emotion welled deep within him come to the forefront invoked with only one word: rage. Those who can detect chakra remark that it becomes great enough to completely stun shinobi who in many cases, have much more experience than he. The paralysis ensued can even ensnare an entire crowd of individuals. Refined savagery at its finest, his killing intent when coupled with his nintaijutsu has brought down hordes of enemies who dare stand before the veritable well of power that is Koichi. Possessing a predatory instinct Koichi naturally excels in hunting and tracking, pursuing targets with great fervor and using his Killing Intent to create a palpable field of fear inducing chakra. *'Chakra Detection': As a shinobi of Konoha's Elite ANBU Koichi must know how to detect chakra; a key prerequisite in joining the Hunter-nin. Although his senses are phenomenal, Koichi does not solely rely on them; and has used his ability to 'see' up to three hundred meters when in complete concentration despite his targets attempt to conceal themselves. As a tracker his skill in this area is constantly being honed with each target, and much like his senses, his range and efficiency is only increasing with time. Augmenting his chakra detection, Koichi may place his palm to the ground in order to sense multiple individuals at once. Animal Communication: Unknown to most individuals outside the Clan, Inuzuka Clansman can not only speak to just ninken, but also are capable of communicating with any sentient animal. This unique ability assists Hound in espionage, utilizing small animals to spy on others during meetings and gatherings. Koichi has even confessed that if he were to enter an engagement with a known Jinchūriki he could at the very least, attempt to speak to their inner Bijū. Poison Resistance: As a shinobi of Konoha's ANBU Koichi, upon his initiation was introduced to various strains of viruses and poisons from Sunagakure to Iwagakure, thus allowing his tolerance for them to grow. In time, the diluted amounts of poison paid off and Koichi boasts resistance to most known poisons. Beneficially due to his Inuzuka background, he has enhanced sensory ability and has never once been poisoned because he is normally able to smell them beforehand. Enhanced Senses: As a member of the Inuzuka Clan he has a highly augmented sense of hearing and smell, those two sensory capabilities very keen even without concentrating chakra to those areas. He is easily able to distinguish people by smell and likewise can even hear up to a hundred meters away; swiftly discerning danger and acting accordingly. When chakra is applied to those areas, his skill increases doublefold; proving useful in escaping powerful genjutsu and rivals the visual capacity of the fabled Byakugan in regards to detection and awareness to ones surroundings. He showcases his talent in detection often, his perception enabling his offense more times than not. Thanks to his senses he can deduce the location of others even despite their efforts to conceal their scent. Adoptive Muscle Memory: A very talented skill of Koichi birthed from his countless hours perfecting his taijutsu and studying that of others around him. Like the Sharingan he can mimic the movements of those he watches after having only seen it once, using his prodigal art in this area at a younger age to refine his nintaijutsu and adapt when faced with adversity. Admittedly Koichi does not use this anymore because he does not want to stray from his own taijutsu form. Additionally, Koichi learns very quickly and can pick up, analyze and use information quickly with very little degree of difficulty. During his youth he would often times observe other Inuzuka in order to refine, and eventually master his own Inuzuka techniques since very few would openly spar with him. Enhanced Adrenal Gland: Genjutsu Resistance: Highly Perceptive Combatant: During combat Koichi relies on his instincts, regularly relying on his personal experience to save his neck. His amazing intuition and perceptive capacity allow him to adjust well to others in addition to his enhanced reflexes which prevent him from being harmed from incoming danger. Many times has he avoided harms way with sudden movements after only spending a few seconds witnessing an enemy technique. Even subtle movements that to most would mean nothing are instantly recognized by the Inuzuka Clansman allowing him to discern attack patterns and eventual battle methods that the opponent would use to otherwise defeat him. Although most Inuzuka are impetuous in combat, Koichi displays a true calculating sense of awareness, often deciphering his opponent with unmatched tactical intelligence. Ninjutsu : Koichi is a master of wind release, highly efficient in its usage and combined with his taijutsu prowess to great effect; brutal strikes combined with deafening speed allows his nintaijutsu to surpass that of the former Raikage, Ei. The nature of wind is the most offensive orientated nature transformation among the five and also the rarest within the walls of Fire Country. Because of this at an early age Koichi could not find anyone to help him harness his skill and so began self-teaching himself showcasing prodigal talent to soak up and analyze knowledge. A young Koichi naturally circulated wind chakra around his limbs, focusing them around major tenketsu in his arms and legs. Furthering his efficiency in hand-to-hand combat Koichi combines shape transformation with his nature affinity, undulating wind chakra around his four limbs; although taxing on the body and mind due to the chakra control necessity, when employed even after a punch or kick misses, potent gales of wind blast into those within range, up to a foot in distance. Koichi himself claimed that this was his own interpretation of how a particular blonde could fight once engaged while in Sage Mode. Following much trial and error, a process that slashed away at muscle and flesh Koichi shrouded those areas with thick chakra and armored clothing, preventing self mutilation. Concurrently, his improved chakra control allow him to use his wind affinity to superb effect with little damage onto himself. With practice, his aptitude for wind nature and taijutsu blended together; his speed, agility and many other physical attributes increased as a result of the rhythmic movements of the wind chakra around his being. Outside of his nintaijutsu, Koichi has used his wind mastery for other task; neatly cutting through steel during an investigation and preforming surgical tasks when in the field. By momentarily releasing controlled amounts of wind chakra he can even laterally dismiss large scale ninjutsu or other attacks, deflecting them with small movements and hand gestures invoking self-doubt among enemies. This repulsion effect he creates, as with his nintaijutsu and along with a majority of his wind techniques, he mainly forgoes hand seals-based ninjutsu which saves a tremendous few, yet precious seconds in combat. : : Taijutsu Immense Durability & Endurance: Having coined his position in ANBU Koichi is reputable for his ability to withstand severe amounts of harm without wilting. His peers regard him highly for his combat prowess, that said, being in close quarters with his attackers and being attacked occurs often. From countless missions and battles Koichi has attained a very great tolerance for pain, in addition to the ability to continue to function despite debilitating injuries that would normally kill other shinobi. Hence his large chakra reservoir, he also has large reserves of stamina and most physical attacks leave him largely unfazed. In terms of ninjutsu he can endure an astonishing amount, even in some instances disregarding attacks completely and subsequently, deflecting them without a second thought. His defensive measures in close combat are worthy of merit; incorporating his evasive flexibility, dynamic footwork, and a multitude of flips and somersaults to prevent himself from sustaining harm. Immense Strength: Predominantly showcased in his nintaijutsu he moves precisely and with devastating strength, his physique suggesting raw strength that is only verified through combat. His claws are powerful enough to tear straight through stone, easily capable of rending the flesh of his foe(s) without hesitation; when enhanced with his wind affinity, his offensive prowess leaps several notches - a casual swipe of that hand cleaving through grown men, marring the Inuzuka Clansman with blood and shattering most defensive measures. Even at a young age with the barest amount of effort Koichi's monstrous strength could crush a mans throat with very minor strain as seen when he killed his own father. His superior strength has saved him many times and on missions he is, more often that not, the more physically inclined individual. Enhanced Speed, Reflexes & Flexibility: Koichi's reflexes are far above par with that of other Inuzuka and excel well beyond the limitations of any known dōjutsu, capable of precise movements with what would be little to no time for anyone else. In but a glimpse his visage vanishes from view, to the eye he narrowly escaped death but for Koichi he had ample time to evade and prepare his counter attack. Coupled with his flexible nature in nearly every confrontation he exits with very little harm onto himself, his heightened ability leaving him virtually untouchable by normal methods. As his small stature suggests Koichi can cross large fields in a blur, leaving even his allies dumbstruck by his raw physical speed and ability to overwhelm multiple enemies at once. He can easily scale large constructs without chakra usage as most ninja can, however his combination of agile and swift maneuvering benefit him highly in each conflict. Unlike many Inuzuka, Koichi moves in a soundless blur thanks to his efforts to improve his stealthiness after being admitted in ANBU. Master Taijutsu Expert: Koichi is one of the most proficient taijutsu specialists in all of Konohagakure, if not all of Fire Country. Hound is the the epitome of athleticism and when compared to his fellow Inuzuka he is far above them in this regard; even surpassing many Akimichi and even standing toe-to-toe with Hyūga Clansman. His alarming speeds both from a distance and in close combat situations warrants infamy among other taijutsu users, his excellence further supplemented by his wind affinity augmenting his strength and speed tenfold. A myriad of physical strikes filled with preternatural grace batter his foes, his accuracy inhuman, and his savagery feared for the substantial damage that is inflicted. What truly makes him a master in combat is his level of experience against high caliber opponents resulting in him becoming an efficient killer, fighting and defeating the greatest of shinobi with his bare hands. Inuzuka Techniques: Koichi does not have a partner ninken, but rather summons all his animal partners and because of their rarity beside Koichi his Clan Jutsu are primarily utilized by himself. His greatest technique, mastered and highly accomplished is the which amplifies his strength, speed, and agility to the point that his skills in hand-to-hand combat become immeasurable, capable of standing toe-to-toe with an accomplished user of the Eight Gates. Many of the Inuzuka techniques have a rotating factor which increase speed and cutting power, likewise, Koichi's wind affinity further compliments his favorite technique, the . Even a single blow from his Passing Fang technique is capable of killing anyone on the receiving end, a glancing blow capable of mauling an entire limb. His large amount of chakra allow him to use Inuzuka techniques in succession and to actively overwhelm and systematically destroy his opponent(s) with great fervor. As a result of his style of combat, his speed with most Inuzuka attacks prove nearly impossible to avoid due to their internal casting and unparalleled speed when in close quarters. The Inuzuka techniques are his most powerful jutsu, as such it stands to merit his mastery over even the forgotten jutsu of his clan is so great that he boasts usage of them regularly. *'Black Running Fang' (黒走り牙, Kurohashiri Kiba): Although up to speculation due to Koichi's dubious nature when it comes to revealing secrets behind his techniques, even to comrades, Hound claims that the everyday Inuzuka cannot preform this technique. To begin this technique Koichi utilizes the Four Legs Technique, moving at breakneck speeds toward his opponent; while in the midst of movement Koichi generates yang chakra toward his sternum *'Black Passing Fang' (黒通牙, Kuro Tsūga): *'Tsume' (ツメ, Claw): Is a jealously guarding technique, kept secret since before the times of the and was labelled forbidden due to its violent employment in the tumultuous . Koichi stands as its sole practitioner simply because, as no longer apart of the Inuzuka and arguably, the most accomplished, he can access kinjutsu with little to no consequence. This technique is capable of generating massive waves of power, pure concussive force barreling towards an opponent with such subtle movements that it defies known laws of nature. The power of this technique is so potent that it can obliterate any enemy outright and serves as quite possibly, the most powerful known Inuzuka technique, however at a great cost. Foremost, the mechanics behind this jutsu, unlike most techniques, solely involves the clansman. Following a ritual, the cost of a literal soul is required to initiate this technique, following, Koichi begins this technique with a downward slashing motion of his own claws creating an elongated versions of his which are of considerable size, often compared to a small building making it difficult to avoid in close quarters. Additionally, it generates powerful shockwaves when used, often causing those in the vicinity to lose their footing. Tsume is not compromised of chakra, but rather pure kinetic energy that results in a massive explosions upon contact. This technique is truly defining of the Second War, a complete and total war in which many people lost their humanity before losing their lives; in it, many Inuzuka resorted to sacrificing their own ninken companion to preserve their life. Koichi has no inhibitions about using this technique and though it takes a great toll on his very soul, and subsequently his chakra coils, is relatively harmless to himself so long as he sacrifices a sentient being in turn for usage of this jutsu. Koichi also claims that there is a limitation on this technique, being that it can only be preformed once a day resembling the kekkei tōta and that some factors come into play in regards to its one-hit kill capability. One being that individuals with noticeable defensive prowess utilizing a technique that exemplifies such can possible survive an attack, such as the shinobi who use the Susanoo. Other then that, as long as the burden of this technique can be endured, their is no known time range on Tsume, making it very formidable. Weaknesses Quotes With all the grace and poise of an Inuzuka, the Inuzuka clansman soars through the air at a breakneck speed, his wrenching cries could be heard for miles upon miles as he catches his teammates body. He couldn't help but notice its limp form. He couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes. He couldn't help the guilt that ate at him. "This smell. This horrible stench... " The stench of death his only companion. ''"The Inuzuka only have their loyalty. That's all we ever have in the end; but I cut that off the minute I joined ANBU. I'm nameless." "Fighting. Violence. Death. It's all I know, all I'll never know until the end. Unfortunately I'm good at it and when your good at something you make a profession out of it." Koichi cringed in disgust, the horrid smell causing him to keel over and vomit. His mind became blank. "Guess I'll never know who my father was, huh?" Koichi asked to no one in particular. He didn't mean to kill him, it just happened. "Its not a fight 'less there's a threat of death I suppose." "Bury your friends...or bury yourself. That's how I felt back then....can't fight death that' what he tol' me. To this day his words haunt me." "I kill for killings sake." "With an opponent of your caliber, as a hunter ninja my job isn't to outright kill you, nah. It's to wear you down; make your life so unbearable and difficult that you'll basically beg to die. For that reason, you'll be hunted and not given a single second of rest for the rest of your days." Trivia *According to the author: **This characters theme song is, **Koichi's favorite food is Udon and is often times picky about eating vegetables. **His favorite word is Persistence. **This character has completed a total of 30 missions: 14 D-rank missions, 4 C-rank missions, 6 B-rank missions, and 6 A-rank missions.